cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Inwazja
Cartoon Network Inwazja (ang. Invaded) – specjalny maraton oraz crossover wielu kreskówek, który był emitowany na stacji Cartoon Network w Stanach Zjednoczonych od 4 do 28 maja 2007 roku, a w Polsce od 9 do 14 kwietnia 2008. Opis thumbMaraton zawierał opowieść o inwazji kosmitów, ciągnącą się przez pięć odcinków pięciu różnych seriali animowanych produkcji Cartoon Network Studios, mianowicie: * Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster * Ed, Edd i Eddy * Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą * Harcerz Lazlo * Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy Wyemitowane odcinki oprócz fabuły związanej z inwazją, charakteryzowały się również licznymi nawiązaniami do innych kreskówek, np. w odcinku Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą na gazecie pisano o Zaułku z serialu Ed, Edd i Eddy skradzionym przez kosmitów, a w odcinku Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster w sali sądowej można było zauważyć Freda Fredburgera z serialu Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy. Bohaterowie serialu Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie wystąpili gościnnie w napisach końcowych ostatniego "rozdziału" maratonu. thumb|left|Wersja logo bez napisu, używana w Polsce|150pxStacja przez cały czas maratonu miała inne logo i tworzyła obraz, jakoby została rzeczywiście zaatakowana przez kosmitów. Wielu fanów, zwłaszcza młodszych, rzeczywiście w to uwierzyło. W Polsce Inwazja pojawiła się w Cartoon Network od 9 do 14 kwietnia 2009 roku i podczas niej wyemitowano odcinki specjalne wspomnianych wyżej seriali. W maratonie wzięły udział również inne seriale: Scooby Doo, Przygody Sary Jane oraz nowa kreskówka Ben 10: Obca potęga. Fabuła Rozdział 1: Idź Ser, idź thumb|Franka z paczkami na poczcieFranka jest na poczcie i wysyła cztery paczki. Wkrótce zauważa Sera, który ciągle powtarza: "muszę iść". Kobieta chce mu pomóc i zabiera go ze sobą do autokaru, jednak ten jej nie udziela odpowiedzi, dokąd musi iść. Franciszka jedzie z nim do kina po Maksa i Bloo, którzy są po seansie filmu science-fiction, o kosmitach. Następnie jedzie do przychodni po Koko i Eduardo, a Bloo wciąż przeżywa film i myśli o kosmitach. Nagle zauważa w gazecie informację o ataku kosmitów, na której widnieje postać podobna do Sera. Jest tam napisane, iż kosmici wysyłają tajnych agentów w tajne misje, aby znaleźli na Ziemi dobre miejsca do wysysania mózgu. thumb|left|Franka zauważa plakat filmu o kosmitachBloo jest przekonany, że Eduardo ma wyssany mózg, gdyż zachowuje się jak kobieta z filmu, która mózg miała wyssany (Eduardo zachowuje się tak, gdyż zażył zbyt dużą dawkę środka nasennego od dentysty). Maks uważa te wieści za brednie i gazetę wyrzuca przez okno autobusu. Kiedy Franka idzie z nim oraz Koko do sądu, Bloo zamierza wysłać kosmitę (Sera) do domu. thumb|Obserwatorium astronomiczne, do którego poszedł Bloo, by wezwać kosmitówWyrusza do obserwatorium astronomicznego, wiąże naukowców i krótkofalówką próbuje połączyć się z Kosmosem, wzywając kosmitów i mówiąc, że ich Ser jest na Ziemi. Ostatecznie Franka trafia do obserwatorium, bierze Sera ze sobą i oddaje go Luizie, gdzie jego twórczyni wyjaśnia jej, że Ser po prostu chciał sobie pospacerować. Bloo natomiast trafia do więzienia, gdzie są też pani Foster, Chudy, Maks, Koko, Eduardo i Jackie Kaktus.thumb|left|Franka przynosi Sera do mieszkania jego twórczyni W nocy naukowcy w obserwatorium naśmiewają się z wybryków Blooregarda, aż nagle słyszą dziwne odgłosy z przestrzeni kosmicznej. Kiedy się im przysłuchują, orientują się, że ktoś z kosmosu powtarza: "ser". Ser wówczas pojawia się w obserwatorium, dalej powtarzając: "Muszę iść!". Odcinek kończy scena na widok dziwnego światła wyłaniającego się powoli z nieba. W napisach końcowych Franka rozmawia z babcią przez telefon następnego dnia oraz zauważa Sera, którego ignoruje, więc można wnioskować, że kosmici nie zaatakowali miasteczka, w którym rozgrywa się akcja serialu, jednak zostali zwabieni przez Bloo na planetę, zachęceni serem (produktem spożywczym). Rozdział 2: Kosmici Nazz jako przynęta dla kosmitów|thumbJimmy nocą ma koszmar związany z inwazją Ziemi przez obce statki kosmiczne. Po przebudzeniu, mimo iż Sara go przekonuje, że to tylko sen, ten wciąż o nim myśli oraz uważa, że prędzej czy później wszystko, co się wydarzyło w śnie, wydarzy się naprawdę. Wkrótce wszystkie dzieciaki z Zaułka spotykają się ze sobą (również Edki) i Jonny mówi wszystkim, że coś dziwnego dzieje się w domu Rolfa; uważa, że są tam kosmici. Nikt nie wierzy w jego słowa oprócz Jimmy'ego. thumb|left|Rolf w tradycyjnym strojuOstatecznie wszyscy jednak idą sprawdzić opisywane zdarzenie. Chudy Edd wyrusza do domu Eda zdobyć informacje o kosmitach z komiksów Eda, a reszta przygotowuje się do ataku na obcych. W międzyczasie Chudy znajduje informację, iż kosmici mają zdolność tzw. ciepłowidzenia, co wyjaśnia, dlaczego wokół domu Rolfa jest tak gorąco (trwa zima). Dołącza do reszty i zdaje im relacje, a następnie wszyscy przygotowują Nazz jako zasadzkę na kosmitów. thumb|Statek kosmiczny porywa ZaułekWkrótce z domu wychodzi pewna istota, którą okazuje się być Rolf w przebraniu. Wyjaśnia wszystkim, że przyjechała do niego jego rodzina i razem pielęgnują dawne tradycje, wydające się dziwne i podejrzane dla jego rówieśników. Pod koniec odcinka następuje oddalenie kamery na cały Zaułek i okazuje się, że rzeczywiście ogromne UFO "wyrywa" kawałek z Ziemi (Zaułek) i leci w kosmos. Rozdział 3: Ten niepoprawny dziobak thumb|left|BibordWieczorem dyrekcja szkolna dodaje litery do bilbordu: "Welcome, Special Species, Alumni, and Friends" (witajcie, wyjątkowe gatunki, absolwenci i przyjaciele), lecz po upadku pana Maurycego część liter wypada i napis zmienia się na: "Welcome, Space Aliens" (witajcie, kosmici). Dyrektor Ropuch i Maurycy Mandryl ignorują ten fakt. W nocy dziwne światło trafia z nieba na szkołę i następuje huk. Rano okazuje się, że w mieście nie ma prądu i nie jeżdżą samochody, a bohaterowie uważają, że to z powodu ataku kosmitów (przynajmniej tak było napisane w gazecie; jest tam również informacja o porwaniu Zaułka). thumb|right|Nowy uczeń w szkoleW szkole okazuje się, że ktoś porozrzucał skórki banana. Jake Czepiak sądzi, że to też wina kosmitów, gdyż oni uwielbiają komedie. Kiedy postacie dowiadują się, że pojawił się nowy uczeń, dziobak, panikują i ukrywają się przed nim. Jedyna osoba, która zachowuje zimną krew, to Adam Leww. Kiedy poznaje ucznia, stara się mu pomóc, gdyż dobrze wie, jak to jest być nowym w nieznanej szkole. Jednak dziobak wcale nie chce się zasymilować i wciąż innych odstrasza swoją osobą, powtarzając, że jest kosmitą i robiąc dziwne rzeczy. Adam uważa, że to tylko żart, jako reakcja strachu innych osób w szkole. Dziobak wykonuje jednak coraz to dziwniejsze rzeczy, np. wykonuje specjalne znaki na trawie boiska szkolnego. thumb|left|Dziobak ukazuje prawdziwe obliczeW pewnym momencie w piwnicy Adam ma już dosyć i mówi uczniowi, żeby przestał udawać kogoś, kim nie jest, i nagle dziobak się przepoczwarza w kosmitę. Chłopiec w przerażeniu ucieka i informuje wszystkich o tym, co się wydarzyło, jednak tym razem nikt mu nie wierzy i jest za tym, aby zaakceptować nowego ucznia pomimo tego, jak dziwny się on wydaje. Kiedy uczeń wychodzi z piwnicy, ma ponownie postać zwykłego dziobaka, i wszyscy go akceptują, oprócz Adama. Parę minut później ten zaczyna prowadzić swoim UFO i leci po szkole, rozrzucając skórki od bananów. Rozdział 4: Pstrągi z odległej galaktyki/''Gwiezdny ser'' Samson pływa w jeziorze do czasu, aż pojawia się ogromny cień, przez który myśli, że jest już wieczór. Wychodzi z wody ze względu na zakaz pływania po zmroku, lecz po namyśle ignoruje go i skacze do wody, jednak okazuje się, że lewituje nad nią. Kiedy patrzy w górę, odkrywa, że porywa go statek kosmiczny. Po pewnym czasie budzi się i jest związany przez obcych. Wyjaśniają mu, że chcą sera i dowodzą na różne sposoby (m.in. pokazują, że mogą zmieniać formę, chociażby w rybę), że rzeczywiście są kosmitami. Samson jednak nie wie, gdzie jest ser, przez co kosmici zaczynają go torturować. Nie przynosi to efektów, więc pozbywają się Samsona i wyrzucają go ze statku. Po wylądowaniu na ziemię Samson spotyka Lazlo, który mówi mu, że w obozie pojawiło się trzech nowych harcerzy z Kanady. thumb|Statek kosmiczny nad Obozem NerkaWyglądają jak ta ryba, w którą zmienił się kosmita, zatem Samson ostrzega innych o tym, że ci harcerze to kosmici. Nikt mu nie wierzy oprócz niektórych "postaci pobocznych", jak powiedział Raj (w ten sposób zburzył czwartą ścianę). Wkrótce Samson podsłuchuje rozmowę nowych harcerzy na temat sera i wieczorem próbuje ich złapać w kuchni wraz z niespodziewaną pomocą trzech "postaci pobocznych", lecz mu się nie udaje. Podejrzani kradną ser i uciekają do samochodu, mówiąc o swojej karierze złodziei sera. Samson orientuje się, że to nie byli obcy, ale cieszy się, że udało mu się ich pozbyć z obozu mimo wszystko. Troje harcerzy, którzy mu pomagali, podzielają jego entuzjazm i kiedy jeden chce przybić piątkę z Samsonem, przypadkowo wyciąga swoją kosmiczną maskę. Kiedy Samson ucieka ze strachu przed kosmitami, ci porzucają swoje sztuczne ciała i karcą się za porażkę. Wracają do UFO i postanawiają rozpocząć drugą fazę operacji "Dorwijmy ser". Lecą do Obozu Wiewiórek. Panna Jane Doe rozpoczyna przygotowania Wiewiórek do corocznego międzynarodowego Ser Balu. Patsy ubolewa, że ma alergię na ser, aż przychodzi do niej Nina Neckerly, która oznajmia jej, że skonstruowała dla niej komorę alergoniczną, dzięki której Patsy może iść na bal. Kiedy Patsy wsiada do środka, wciska niewłaściwy przycisk, przez co przejeżdża przez cały obóz i niszczy maszynę oraz własną fryzurę, w wyniku czego wścieka się na koleżankę. Wieczorem Nina idzie do swego sekretnego laboratorium i wyraża chęć spotkania kogoś, kto dzieli z nią zainteresowania takie jak kosmos. Kiedy spogląda w teleskop, zauważa dziwne oko i wychodzi na dach, gdzie kosmici każą jej dać im ser. Nina jest zachwycona. Mówi im, że przybyli w samą porę, bowiem zbliża się Ser Bal, na którym znajdą każdy rodzaj sera na świecie. thumb|left|Kosmici podczas rozmowy z NinąKosmici zgadzają się poczekać na następny dzień i w międzyczasie grają z Niną w gry planszowe. Tymczasem Patsy chce się pogodzić z Niną i razem z Gretą idzie do jej laboratorium, gdzie z przerażeniem spotykają kosmitów. Wkrótce Nina wyprasza koleżanki, które nie podzielają jej entuzjazmu wobec przybyszy z kosmosu. Następnego dnia Patsy chce jakoś zainteresować Ninę i przedstawia jej różne dziwne stworzenia, np. potwora z Loch Ness, lecz ona nie jest nimi zaciekawiona. Wkrótce Greta wpada na pomysł, aby Patsy zjadła ser, dzięki któremu zamieni się w ciekawe zjawisko. Harcerka zgadza się i zamierza poświęcić się dla Niny. Na Ser Balu zjada wszystkie sery, po czym z powodu uczulenia zmienia wygląd i przypomina kosmitę, łudząc się, że ten widok przyciągnie uwagę swej przyjaciółki. Wychodzi do tłumu, gdzie jest Nina, i przedstawia się jej w przebraniu jako Gorgonzola z odległej planety. Nina jest zafascynowana, lecz Gorgonzola spada ze sceny i wszyscy widzą, że to tak naprawdę Greta oraz Patsy. Nina jest wzruszona heroizmem Patsy i godzi się z przyjaciółkami. W tym samym czasie kosmici szukają sera, który został cały zjedzony. Zdenerwowani postanawiają wymierzyć karę Ziemianom i wracają do statku kosmicznego. Rozdział 5: Billy i Mandy wypinają się na Księżyc thumb|Billy i Sperg porwani przez obcychNocą Billy zauważa za oknem zielone światło. Gdy wychodzi na zewnątrz, widzi dziwne kręgi w zbożu. W końcu spotyka Sperga i razem z nim są porwani do statku kosmicznego. Kosmici przeprowadzają na nich różne eksperymenty i zmieniają im ciało. Rano Billy wraca do domu, a jego matka z przerażeniem odkrywa, że brakuje w lodówce mleka i sera. Pojawiają się też Ponury Kosiarz i Mandy, która oznajmia, że w jej domu te same produkty zniknęły. Ponury dodaje, że to tajemnica, której nie da się rozwikłać w 11 minut (burzy w ten sposób czwartą ścianę, jako że tyle czasu trwa zwykły epizod serialu; ten odcinek natomiast trwa 24 minuty). Billy wówczas wyjaśnia: thumb|left|KosmiciNa dowód swoich słów przyniósł do domu ze sobą statek kosmiczny, do którego wchodzą później Billy, Mandy i Ponury. Żniwiarz odkrywa wkrótce za pomocą swej kosy, że ktoś umieścił w głowie Billy'ego chipsa. Następuje retrospekcja, w której Billy atakuje kosmitów, wyrzuca ich ze statku i porywa go. Dodaje potem, ze kosmici ożywili doktora Brainiaka, jego zabawkę. Wkrótce bohaterowie wychodzą na zewnątrz i zauważają inwazję mnóstwa statków kosmicznych. Któryś kosmita komunikuje, że potrzebują sera do życia i jeśli go nie dostaną, zniszczą planetę. Wysyłają podarunek, w którym okazuje się być kosmita, który atakuje Billy'ego, a później odlatuje. Bohaterowie odkrywają, że kosmici strzelają serkiem topionym spod pach. Wkrótce kosmici porywają Ponurego, Billy'ego, Mandy i Sperga, a Ponury wciąż myśli nad tym, jak ich pokonać. W trakcie "wycieczki" Kosmita tłumaczy im, że mają własne roboty, które budują i rozkładają Księżyc. Zajmuje im to miesiąc. Jeśli przyspieszą, ich zapasy sera się wyczerpią. Tłumaczy także, co się dzieje: thumb|Mandy i Ponury pojmani i uwięzieniNastępnie wysyła ich do koloseum na Księżycu, gdzie każe im się zniszczyć nawzajem. Na arenie pojawia się trójoka bestia. Bohaterowie uciekają, a na Ziemi w tym czasie ludzie starają się żyć bez mleka i sera. Billy, Mandy, Sperg i Ponury przebierają się, dzięki czemu nie zauważają ich kosmici. Wychodzą na statek kosmiczny, który zaczyna lecieć na Ziemię. Wchodzą do środka i atakują kosmitów. Mandy grozi, że mają pięć minut na wylądowanie i mówi, że zaprogramowała ich roboty na podwójną prędkość, więc skończą się ich zapasy sera. Jednak kosmici zmieniają się w wilkołaki. Udaje im się pojmać Mandy i Ponurego, a Billy'ego zamieniają w wilkołaka. Ponury w końcu wykorzystuje swoją moc podziemi i zamienia siebie, Mandy oraz Billy'ego w Ligę Mlecznej Sprawiedliwości, która razem ze Spergiem szybko zwycięża nad kosmitami. Odcinek kończy się z Ponurym i Mandy walczącymi dalej z kosmitami z całej galaktyki, z Billym jako wilkołakiem, toczącym zwykłe życie oraz Spergiem bez głowy, która eksplodowała. W napisach końcowych doktor Brainiak dostaje paczkę od Franki ze swetrem, których nienawidzi. Zakończenie Kosmici cieszą się, że udało im się porwać pięciu Ziemian, których mózg zamierzają wyssać i dzięki temu zdobyć ich wiedzę. Jeden kosmita wypija przygotowany napój i zamienia się w imbecyla. Okazuje się, że został on stworzony z mózgów najgłupszych bohaterów pięciu kreskówek, które wzięły udział w maratonie: Freda Fredburgera, Eda, Chipa bądź Skipa, Sera i Slipsa Pytona. thumb|left|Klan na drzewie na Księżycu Naczelny kosmitów jest rozżalony z powodu niewykonanej misji i mówi, że już nie uda im się odbudować Księżyca. Wówczas jeden pyta, dlaczego po prostu nie użyją swojej zdolności strzelania serem topionym. Naczelny się zgadza na tę propozycję i wszyscy kosmici strzelają serem, aż cały Księżyc jest nim pokryty. Jednak ponieważ jest to ser topiony, wpadają w niego i nie mogą się wydostać. Tymczasem Numer 1, 2, 3, 4 i 5 z Klanu na drzewie grają w grę wideo w swojej bazie na Księżycu i zaczynają czuć ser. Wideo Plik:Cartoon Network Invaded - Alternate Intro|Czołówki rozdziałów (odcinków seriali) Plik:Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon - Credits (Regular and Alternate Endings)|Dwa różne zakończenia Inwazji Gry W tematyce Inwazji powstało wiele gier online związanych z kreskówkami, które wzięły w niej udział: * Outer Space Trace (Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster) * Toy Twister (Ed, Edd i Eddy) * Lighten Up (Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą) * Beaned (Harcerz Lazlo) * Magnetyczna twarz (Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy) Ciekawostki thumb|Informacja w gazecie o porwanym Zaułku * Na początku odcinka Idź Ser, idź Franka jest na poczcie i chce wysłać cztery paczki, jednak nie było ujawnione, dokąd je wysłała. Co się stało z paczkami, dowiadujemy się dopiero w następnych rozdziałach historii Inwazji. ** Jedna z paczek była wysłana do Jimmy'ego z serialu Ed, Edd i Eddy, druga do Zgrzyta z serialu Harcerz Lazlo, a trzecia do Adama z serialu Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą. ** W napisach końcowych odcinka Billy i Mandy wypinają się na Księżyc serialu Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy dowiadujemy się, że ostatnia paczka zawierała sweter dla doktora Brainiaka oraz liścik z podpisem z okazji jego urodzin. W polskiej wersji językowej studio dubbingowe Mrocznych przygód Billy'ego i Mandy nie przetłumaczyło imienia Franki (Frankie) ani też nie zawarło informacji o urodzinach doktora (Happy Birthday przetłumaczono na "najlepsze życzenia"). Odbiorca nie był zadowolony z prezentu, gdyż nie cierpi swetrów. * Nie wyjaśniono, dlaczego statek kosmiczny porwał Zaułek ani co się stało z nim potem. ** O porwaniu Zaułka pisano w gazecie w trzecim rozdziale historii, w serialu Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą. * W jednej ze scen, kiedy kosmici mówią o stworzeniu wycinankowych kopii ludzi, pojawiają się namalowani Ed, Maks, Bloo i Numer 2 oraz Dexter. * W drugim rozdziale, jako jedynym, trwa zima, a na ulicach leży śnieg. Kategoria:Crossovery Kategoria:Maratony